1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet apparatus especially adaptable for providing conditioned air about the head and face of the wearer, and which is light-weight and only requires relatively low-power electrical energization.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many situations, both work oriented and sport, in which the wearing of a helmet is necessary or highly desirable. Exemplary of but a few instances where wearing a helmet for a relatively long period of time is required are: a motorcycle police officer; race car driver; and a military tank driver. Considerable discomfort can result from wearing a helmet, especially the full-face type, for even a short period of time particularly in warm or humid weather.